The lost notebook
by William-1rstson
Summary: oneshot A normal adult finds a notebook on the floor of his plane to France, but he'll never guess that what he'll find out will change his life forever. 25 34


**THE LOST NOTEBOOK**

**

* * *

**

**Summary**: (one-shot) A normal adult finds a notebook on the floor of his plane to France, but he'll never guess that what he'll find out will change his life forever. 2/5 3/4

**A/N** - This is inspired by all those girls who understand love stories and I'd like you to give a round of applause (right now) to all the boys who go out of their way to understand them... they deserve it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Kids next door… I'd be crap if I did.

* * *

**Story**:

_"Hello, reader, my name is numbuh two; and dear God I'm so glad you're reading this, Abby, Before I go on I'd like you to read something I never had the might to allow you to listen with your own ears: 'I love you'. Now that the main purpose is out of the way, allow me to give you the rest._

_I'm probably dead as you read this but then again I haven't gone to that mission yet, I think I won't make it anyway. It's two days before my 13th birthday as I write this and tomorrow will be my last day as an operative and at the same time t will be the most dangerous mission I've ever been to. It's a suicidal mission, Abby, and I'm supposed to 'Kamikaze' over enemy territory or something. They don't want to brief me properly; so I know it's bad."_

The first page says. Wow, this is some diary of a very imaginative little boy. I couldn't help, as the adult I was, to think it was all a lie. I tucked it in my jacket and went to work. I just returned to Cleveland this morning and was already sitting down and waiting for my next call.

I found this as I was on the flight to France yesterday a woman went over to my seat, very, very rare for a man in my position. I looked at her face and she looked like she had so many things to say but merely looked at me. She dropped a notebook on the table next to me and turned away, she had to leave so I made nothing of it and a mental note to return it. We never crossed paths again so today I decided I was going to read it.

It's going to take a while for my call I think as I read 'delayed' in the panels. Stupid Jester probably choked on a cloud or something. So I continue to read.

_"Let me give you a few head-lights in case you too were decommissioned already. I (and you) worked for a secret organization that works protecting kids all over the world called the Kids Next Door. What I'm about to tell you I could be decommissioned for, but for you, Abbs, I could care less._

_Look, before you throw this in a trash can, and please have mercy, allow me to enlighten you in the biggest cover-up in human history. I know you're aware of the 'genesis' the biblical book of the creation of the world. Well its very accurate but it fails to mention a detail: Adam and Ever were not naked, Adam and Eve (in all their symbolic glory) were 10-years-old."_

Just as I passed that page I thought; 'Ok a philosopher, a madman or a prank; whichever comes first'. But as I flipped to the pages I read a story of how this world was divided by an universal war between children and adults, were everything fit I couldn't hope (and against my better judgment no less) to think this was the truest story I've ever known. That's when something called my attention:

_"... I know what you're thinking, but I assure you, this is the truest story I've ever known._

_Now let me tell you about my team! I belong to something we call a sector, my sector is called sector V, I remember the first time we met. Numbuh one and I were setting this up from the very beginning we met in the artic base training facility and there's where I met you too, Abby! You were in the team with us and we needed just two more operatives to make the five. The day we graduated we decided to stick together and I begun to build this tree house for the three of us. Then the alarm sounded. Wow, we were all so exited, even numbuh one and he was one uptight kid. Numbuh one was a British boy that worked with us by the way. He had short brown hair back then and was always very uptight, and I mean uptight to the core. WE were to go to Father's mansion, no less, and there was nothing we ambitioned more then to kick his butt. However numbuh one got lost and you were inside alone while I waited outside. When you got to the objective you called me and I told you he was not on the jet plane with me. I panicked when I realized you were alone in there, and forgetting about numbuh one I told you to meet me outside so we could bough rescue him together. We did, but, when we did, it was too late; he was already bald. That's when we decided our team was running short._

_That week we went to Moon base ant they told numbuh one that the computer would allow him to hand-pick a combat operative and a communications officer (because our hamsters were getting very out of hand). So we accompanied numbuh one to artic base to personally pick his cadets. The first thing he noticed was that they had made a line of the best of the best. Knowing numbuh one he wouldn't pick a cadet and go. He observed all of them until his eyes rested on a boy that was not in formation but instead he was getting ready to jump into the cold waters of the artic. A very stupid move because he almost drowned. When he asked about him they told him he was about to get throw out of the academy; if he couldn't learn to swim they'd have to let him go. Numbuh one asked if he was good, 'the best' they told him, but he can't do ANYTHING but fight, to the point were he can't swim, he can't read, he can't count even. That's when numbuh one asked them from were he was from. Australia, they told him. Wallabee Beatles was a NOT a nice kid. He was often referred to as the tough guy and a bully from the land down under no less he was as harsh as they get. I think that's why it surprised me that numbuh one asked for him._

_He went over and picked his next cadet in a more traditional fashion; the only one who spoke over 1000 languages instead of over 100, she was recommended by 362 as well, so numbuh one couldn't resist picking the Asian girl. Not that I blame him, it seemed no one could resist BEING around the Asian girl. She was beautiful, and somehow the nickname 'the flirt' kind of made me suspect that she knew it as well. Kuki Sanban makes any fangirl of the rainbow monkeys cry tears of blood before her; she was the cutes, most sensitive and loving girl that I'd ever seen._

_For a long time we got to know each other, we went on missions together and grew a friendship so deep that we clicked perfectly in everything. Once, I remember, we were working on a device in the open and an event occurred involving the crazy cat lady that made us suspect that numbuh four (Wallabee Beatles) had a thing for numbuh three (Kuki Sanban) we shrugged it off as nothing and continued with our lives."_

'Flight number 349 to Kansas is about to depart' I heard as I put the notebook back down and prepared to go. Looks like Jester's not such an idiot after all. We left and I kept thinking about everything I'd read. So we were all in this war that involved the earth. I couldn't believe I was eating this up but I couldn't hope to wonder which side I was truly on. I'd never been bad to a child, and should I ever have kids of my own I'd be good... To my pathetic standards but I wouldn't be evil on them. I looked at the heavens from my seat in the flight and thought to myself that maybe I should be more attentive to the things that surround me. Also I wondered who this 'Abby' person was. The flight went on smoothly and we landed ok. I got off the plane and went to sit in a hot-dog stand in Kansas as I kept reading some more.

_"It was not until we had a day off when our suspicions were truly confirmed. Numbuh three got captured and kidnapped in the hopes that the king of the castle where she was being held hostage could marry her. I had never seen numbuh four so angry in my life. He beat the 'crud' as he'd say out of the guy._

_Years passed and we neared our thirteen birthday with each step we took. Neither of us wanted to go and after Maurice got decommissioned I saw that you grew more desperate about it. So did I. And one fateful day Moonbase called me, two weeks ago to be exact, because they wanted me to say goodbye. Back then I thought about writing this, but never got the courage to do it._

_Wow, then my brother told me that if I didn't do it I'd end up like numbuh four and that's NOT where I want to be. Poor guy. He decided to become a mercenary, that one; my brother was always different anyway. But Tommy's like that"_

At that I quickly turned to the first page and read the words 'I love you' and turned back... this was getting really weird. Truly this was his main purpose. Did he survive, was he ok? Who is Abby?

_"And by the way, before I go to my mission, please, remember I made you promise that if I didn't die, you'd **give this back to me**"_

That was like a bucket of cold water. 'Oh God!' It can't be! I ran through the things in my bag and pulled out a picture of Tommy, my brother, when he was very little; he was wearing a dark cape and some mercenary hat. 'Oh God!' I ran past Jester who gave me a weird look. 'Hoagie what's wrong man!' he asked behind me. I ran passed the many halls of the airport and completely forgot I was there working, I needed answers and I needed them NOW; 'The passengers of flight 632 can wait' I thought to myself. I ran to the arrival plane from France and there she was.

'Who in God's name are you? And what kind of game is this!' I asked the dark-skinned woman before me.

'Abby thinks you've got a screw loose, numbuh two...' She said before giving me that Mona Lisa smile. Truly French I mussed. Hold it, Abby!

'Um...' It was truly an awkward situation. 'D-did you find each-other?' I asked. Why am I asking this? I know the answer to that question. I handed her the notebook and she smiled wider

'We did NOW'


End file.
